Angel
by animagirl
Summary: Sera Grey was an orphaned human girl who is chosen by god to be an angel. She is thrown into Mystic Falls. How will she deal protecting her charge from the supernatural while falling in love with Damon Salvatore? Damonxoc


**I do not own Supernatural or Vampire Diaries.**

Summary: Sera Grey was an orphaned human girl who is chosen by god to be an angel. She is thrown into Mystic Falls. Damonxoc

Sera looks like Julie McNiven

Prolong:  
  
The gun shot resonated. The darkness entrapped me. I was falling.

A bright light suddenly engulfed me and I found myself in a garden. A very beautiful garden. I wore a white dress, very different from my usual jeans and shirts.

A dark skinned man wearing a grey jacket and had looked familiar waved at me.

"Sera Grey," he greeted.

"Who are you?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

"Joshua," he said simply. "Father told me to welcome you," he added to my confusion.

'Father?' I wanted to

"So this is my student hmm a little scrawny aren't you? Call me Gabriel. Come sweet cheeks, let's brush on Angel101,"said the blonde with a goofy smile.

**Chapter: 1**

It has been 20years since I died and saved by the lord.

I sat in the garden. I loved it here and I felt safe around Joshua. He was basically the only person who I can trust. Gabriel had left heaven a while ago and now resides on Earth. Most of the angels don't like me because I'm different from them.

I was born human and changed by the lord to be a hybrid angel. According to Gabriel, our father doesn't usually intervene and while some angels such as Castiel may want to protect me because I was important for some reason others were angry because they see humans as inferior. Uriel and Zachariah have made it a point that they dislike me. Castiel was busy with some Winchester brothers apparently they are very important.

My only safety was Joshua, since I only was half angel, I got to keep my human body and I'm immortal. I didn't have a lot of powers like the other angels. I can only teleport, dream walk, heal and sedate. The only thing that could kill me is a angel dagger. The only real offence I have is revealing my wings which has to used discreetly since humans can't really look at it.

Suddenly I felt a shift and Joshua froze. Was the Lord speaking to him?

"Joshua," I said concerned because he was quiet for pretty long moment than usual.

He shifted his gaze to me and smiled lightly.

"You are required on Earth. Human, Elena Gilbert is your charge," he said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed, as I looked at my reflection, pale skin, long red hair and grey eyes. I wore an orange jersey with a green top underneath with jeans.

I recalled the last time I was on earth. I hated school when I was a human, now as a hybrid angel I couldn't wait to go to Mystic Falls High and meet my charge.

I looked around. This town is quiet. I teleported to the school.

I looked around. The school was bustling and it was the start of a new year. I smiled as I looked around excitedly.

"You're a new face," said a voice. She startled me a bit.

Come on Sera, you're an angel.

"Hi, I'm Sera Grey and yes I'm new," I smiled. "I'm Caroline Forbes, head cheerleader and student body president. Do you need help with your class schedule?" she asked happily.

"Thank you, Caroline. Could you help me to the office?" I asked.

"Sure, we could hang out later too, since you're new in town. You should be up to date on the dangers here too," she told me.

"Dangers?" I repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Like not eating cafeteria food," she elaborated. I fell in fits of laughter. I think I like it here.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"These are my besties, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet and besties this is the new girl, Sera Grey," she introduced me.

Elena Gilbert...

We talked a bit. I lied about where I lived while they told me about themselves.

"So, where did you reside before Mystic falls?" asked Bonnie.

"Um well, I was everywhere. My dad likes to travel and I have been to a lot of places. My dad decided I should stay and finish high school properly," I said.

"What does your dad do?" asked Elena.

"Well, he is a business man," I lied. Well God is mostly business.

"Hold up!" Bonnie halted us behind the office. "Who's this?"

Elena and I both turned to see a guy in the office.

"All I see is his back." Elena said, clearly not interested.

Bonnie chuckled, "That's a hot back," she said.

"You're scaring our new friend away," giggled Elena at my incredulous gaze of surprise.

I laughed, so this was how normal school girls behaved. It's fun. It's been 10years I forgot what's it like to be alive.

I stared at the boy again. Hm his soul is a little off.

"He seems like the type to have many secretes," I piqued in.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie assumed.

Elena laughed, "You really are going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

This fun was interrupted when we saw Jeremy Gilbert making a deal with some random guy and going towards the bathroom.

I has an urge to follow my charge but I held back. "I will be back just now," said Elena. I watched her go.

I listened carefully. I didn't know much about my charge.

"Great," Elena said sarcastically, "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jer protested.

Elena ignored him as she checked him. "Where is it? Is it on you?"

So my charge has some issues. Her parents died so she has issues. I remember Zachariah reluctantly giving me a little intel on my charge. I wasn't a full angel so I didn't know things like other angels did.

I watched as Jeremy stormed away.

Elena bumped into that boy. Her face went red as she stammered being caught going to the men's bathroom.

I narrowed my eyes. He isn't human. I know that. I should ask Joshua on this.

"Let's go, we have Tanner," said Elena steering me away.

I observed Elena. She was popular and basically and all about teenage girl. Why was she important? She is like any regular girl.

I looked at the classroom. The world has really changed from 20years ago as I noted the cellphones.

**...Normal POV:...  
**  
Elena looked at Sera oddly she seemed a little off. She seemed like it was her first time in a classroom.

She also dressed very conservative. She guess this will change as she hangs out more with Caroline. "Hey, Sera can you give me your number so I can phone you?" asked Elena.

"Well, I need to buy one. I lost it while moving," she answered quickly. "I can help you buy one if you want. Where do you live?" asked Elena casually.

"At a motel. I'm having a trouble with the getting a house now," she said uncomfortably looking nervous. Elena raised her eyebrow at her curiously.

"Didn't you dad sort out things like a house?" she asked incredulously. Sera looked down silently in deep thought. "You can tell me," urged Elena.

"Father doesn't speak to me if has something to say he contacts my brother Joshua to give me a message. I don't really know why he does that nor do I know how to contact him to ask him. He only gives me the instructions and I follow ," she said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My parents died so I know how it feels to not have them around. I know its not the same as your situation but Bonnie's parents are divorced too so if you need anyone to talk to we're here," smiled Elena encouragingly.

"Thank you Elena," she smiled.

"So what happened to your mother? -oh I'm being a Caroline... You don't have to tell me," she apologised.

"No, it's alright. I never knew my mother," Sera sighed.

"Oh- I'm sorry. What of your brother?" asked Elena.

"He's a gardener. He is doesn't really like to get involved," Sera answered.

"So he's like the peaceful type who hates conflict," said Elena. Even though Sera literally meant he was a gardener and he doesn't get involved with the angel war.

Sera just nodded my head. "How about after school, I will take you around town and we can buy you that cellphone," said Elena. She nodded her head eagerly now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sera POV:**

"Elena why are we at a grave?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I wanted you to meet some people... These is my parents," she indicated to the tomb stones. She sat down pulling out a book and began writing.

"I like sitting here and writing in my journal for some reason I feel closer to them," explained Elena.

"Is that odd," she added briefly looking up.

"Maybe to regular people but I like the abnormal," I stated simply.

"I'm a freak, aren't I?" she sighed.

"Putting it lightly here," I laughed.

"My little brother, Jeremy- you met him today. He has taken their death pretty hard. I was with them when they died," said Elena sadly.

"I'm sorry for that. Perhaps their in heaven watching down on you. Shouldn't you move on now?" I asked. I saw her flinched suddenly.

"Everyone has been telling me that," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh," I apologised.

"It's okay, Sera. You're just concerned. Thank you for telling me so much about yourself and letting me share so much with you even though we just met. If you don't mind- I would like to talk to my parents for a while. Can you wait by the graveyard entrance- I won't be long. Then I will help you choose a cellphone and I can take you to meet the girls at the Grill," said Elena.

I nodded and walked off in deep thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**At the Grill.  
**  
"This is where the cool kids hang out," said Caroline.

I was too busy looking at the phone in awe. They didn't have these in my time. I straightened . I really hoped no one noticed. Elena, Bonnie and Caroline all typed in their numbers then talked about Stephan Salvatore.

I didn't like the idea of him near Elena. He wasn't human but he wasn't endangering her life as it is and I can't stop her from this without permission from heaven.

I didn't notice Stephan Salvatore come up to our table as I was transfixed in my thoughts and trying to discover how this cellphone worked.

"Sera," called Elena's voice bringing out of my thoughts. I snapped my head up. "Finally! Gosh I have been calling for you for a while," said Bonnie concern on her face.

"I'm sorry," I said and my eyes fell on Stephan. He looked at me oddly. "New phone," I indicated to my blackberry. "I was trying to send a message," I explained. I received an odd look from Bonnie, Elena and Stephan while Caroline was to happy to notice.

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked, they were all sitting around the table, the Gilbert girl on each side of him

"Hmm" he nodded "and moved around when I was younger" he added

"Parents?" Caroline questioned

"My parents passed away" he murmured, she glanced over to Elena who was wearing a look of surprise

"I'm sorry" Elena said "any siblings?"

"None that I talk to"

My expression changed wondering that could mean. He has siblings but doesn't talk to them.

"I live with my uncle"

"So Stefan you're new, so you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline butted in.

I looked at Caroline knowing that the blond was getting jealous of Elena. She seems to also be vying for his attention. I have forgotten such interactions. My memories of being human was limited. I didn't think I fancied or 'crushed' as they now say it here when I was human.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" Bonnie told him "Sera you should-"

"Of coarse, if you guys go. I shall go as well" I cut her off.

I glanced over to Stefan and Elena who were looking at each other. He doesn't seem dangerous.

"Are you going to be there?" he asked Elena.

"Of course she is" Bonnie answered for Elena.

**...Normal POV...**

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. Excuse me," Sera bowed getting up and going.

Stephan gave her a questioning glance. "We don't really know. She's new too and a little weird," said Bonnie.

"We are all weird in my opinion!" Laughed Caroline.

Meanwhile:  
Sera POV:

"Joshua," I greeted in heaven's gardens. "You are correct that Salvatore isn't human," stated Joshua before I could ask.

"What is he?" I questioned.

"A vampire, also Bonnie Bennett is a witch," he informed me.

"They are dangerous to Elena," I stated matter of factly.

"Don't involve yourself with her relations. If you see her in danger then you should intervene," he warned me as he picked up hedge clippers.

I didn't question just nodded.

I returned back to my charge and watched her dreams. A peaceful lake house and she's with her family. I smiled at this. So much of warmth here.

**End of chapter1.**

What do you think?

Reviews=inspiration=updates:)


End file.
